Numb
by ilovehim3x
Summary: SakuraxGaara Who is going to save her as she plunges towards the darkness surronding them both? Betrayal...is a strong word.


Disclaimer: I know I don't own Naruto You know I don't own Naruto, The world knows I don't own Naruto..so why bother?

Okay! This is a story of Betrayal, New found love, and then again Betrayal again.

Sakura: 16

Gaara:16

Ino:16

Hinata:16

Everyone else 16 except Temari, Kankuro, and Neji, Lee, &Tenten

- - - - - -

Sakura looked at the other side of the gym eagerly. Her team was up against the brattiest, snobbish, and popular girls in the whole entire school at volleyball. And guess what? They were losing. Sakura had no problem with losing since she was not a sore loser on losing. What she did have a problem with was that the other team was cheating since they had the 'rights'.

Sakura threw the ball in the air and hit it with all the strength she could take out. She smiled as she saw the ball fall on the ground at the other side, barely in the lines.

" Out!" Kin, the most snobbish girl you can ever dream about yelled out.

Sakura's smile immediately dropped.

" What? That was in!" Tenten, Sakura's friend who was brave enough to confront the girls who could literally beat you up spoke up for their team. Kin put her hands on her hips and slanted her position. Tenten sneered quietly as she saw the annoying pose.

" It was out. Anyone got a problem with that?" Sakura's gaze fell since she knew that she could do nothing. Nothing at all. Different girls shook their head 'no' as Kin, Ami and Tsuki sneered at the pathetic girls.

Sakura was getting pissed now. She didn't show it in words, and didn't confront them, but she used more of her strength now, and if some people who didn't know Sakura, they would say that she was giving major attitude.

Sakura glared at the wall hard, and if looks could kill, the wall would've crumbled down by now. But as looks cannot kill, the wall stayed intact, and Kin glared at Sakura, who she was disliking a lot right then.

After about ten more minutes of playing, Sakura's team lost. By six to thirty. Everyone was in a depressed mood. Sakura breathed in and out roughly to calm herself down, otherwise some poor girl would've gone to the hospital by now.

The girls sagged to the locker rooms, and Sakura spotted Ino walking past her.

" Ino!" Sakura was in a bad mood, but when it came to her friends, she would always cheer up in front of them. Ino just looked back slightly nodding at her existence there, She just walked off after nodding, and left Sakura in a quizzical state.

Sakura walked to her next period class, which was lunch. Sakura thanked god that she could just rest and eat lunch after that match with Kin and her followers. Sakura sat down at the table which of where she sat everyday.

" Hey Sakura-chan!" Tenten happily greeted her and smiled.

" A-no Hi Sakura-chan" Hinata sort of stuttered to her friend. Sakura constantly got 'hi's' here and there by different friends.

Tenten mouthed the words 'uh-oh' all of a sudden while pointing her finger beyond Sakura's shoulders. Sakura looked back, and there was Kin, Ami, and Tsuki walking towards her.

" I heard you called us bitches." Kin glared as she talked to Sakura. Sakura looked at all three of them as she thought over the information given to her for a second.

" Umm..no…" Sakura felt pressured by the girls that were dangerously over powering her.

" Don't freakin' lie. What was her name- that Ino girl told us that you cursed at us during P.E." Sakura eyes lost their shine as she heard Ino's name. Ino was her best friend since third grade.

_Would she really do that?_

Ino?

" I didn't!" Sakura was on the verge of tears, but she refused to let them fall. People were watching her. People whom usually thought of Sakura as an icon of sunshine, smiling everyday.

Kin growled as she took Sakura by the collar of her shirt, and dragged her outside where a cold cement wall was. Kin slammed Sakura hard into the wall, and she felt a jolt of pain rushing through her spine.

They started to kick her helpless body as they scratched, punched, slapped her. She looked like a girl from a murder movie, getting beaten up. Blood was trickling down from her mouth.

_I…._

Sakura fainted after excruciating pain rushed through her. The last thing she heard was faint laughing and her name being shouted.

- - - - -

_Am I alive?_

Sakura felt pain in every corner of her body. It even pained her to open her eyes. " Where am I?" Sakura tried to lift herself up from the comfy bed she was occupying right now.

Her blurry vision cleared up, and she saw her friends huddled up against her bed. The whole gang was there. Yupp Naruto, the loud mouth too.

" SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed. Sakura winced as his shrill voice rang through her paining ears. " Are you okay?" Neji asked. He was normally cold, but it was a friend who was hurt.

" Yeah.." Sakura thought about Ino, and why she wasn't there. Then it hit her. Ino..betrayed her. Tears stung her eyes. They filled the brim of her eyes. " P-lease leave .I wish to be alone."

" But Sakura-cha-"

Tenten just dragged him out and she was alone in the big white room in the hospital. She softly cried as she thought of how her life had turned on her in one single moment.

_If I did everything differently in my life.. would this have still happened? It's…my fault…._

_**O hells no its not!**_

_It..is.. And I'm too tired to argue with myself._

Sakura grabbed her normal clothes from the small drawer next to her bed and she softly changed, trying to avoid her stitched before they opened. Sakura crept out of the hospital quietly, and walked to her house in pain.

Sakura clutched her stomach in pain as she slowly walked down the street. There were big stitches on her abdomen and the constant stares she was getting didn't make her feel any better. Her vision was getting blurry as the blood from the now open wound on her stomach flowed out. Her feet wobbled a bit before she bumped into someone.

_If…I could change my life… I would… _

Sakura fainted and felt complete darkness.

- - - -

Sakura' eyes popped open. The room was black. The walls were completely black, and items were scattered around here and there. It honestly looked like some emo person's room.

The door slid open and Sakura's gaze went to a Blonde haired girl with four ponytails tied on the back of her head. Sakura stayed silent as she watched the girl stand there.

" Are… you feeling okay?" The girl slowly asked as if Sakura was slow.

" Y-es.."

The girl sighed and sat down on the messy bed that Sakura using right then. " This is my brothers room. Sorry if it's so messy, but we couldn't put you anywhere else. My name's Temari by the way."

Sakura tried to take in all the information that was thrown at her so fast. " So.. you.. I… What happened?"

" Well…" Temari grasped her hands. " You fainted and bumped into me, so I brought you here."

" Oh." Sakura gazed over the room, yet again taking in all the information.

" So…who's your brother?" Temari gave her a funny look.

" He's right over there" Temari pointed to a chair in a dark…dark….dark… corner of the room. And there he was. With blood-shot red hair, and he had black rings around his eyes.

" Is…he…." Temari's expression looked as if she knew what Sakura was talking about.

" He's not sleeping."

" Oh…"

" Well I think you need more rest. I'll leave you here to rest." Temari winked at her and motioned to lay down.

As soon as she went out of the morbid room, Sakura climbed off the bed, and walked over to the boy sitting on the chair with his fingers clasped together. Within temptation, Sakura's hand slowly went to the black rings around his eyes.

Before she could touch him, a strong pair of hands grasped her fragile wrist, and the boy's eyes shot open. He glared daggers at her and she slowly withdrew her hand.

" So.. You're her brother?" the boy just slowly closed his eyes again and crossed his arms.

Sakura just stood in front of him as she made another attempt. Her fingers traced his charcoal black eyes, but this time, he didn't refuse her touch.

" Do..you sleep?" Sakura was curious. He was cute looking, and she wanted to know more about him.

A rough answer came from the boy. " No."

Eventually Sakura's warm touch went down his check bone, and slid down his cheeks.

She shuddered at how his face felt so cold and unwelcoming. She drew in his appearance more. His wild and unruly hair look so beautiful to her eyes, and his green, when he wasn't closing his eyes.

The kanji on his forehead that said love just marked him more mysterious. He had no eyebrows but that just made him more complete.

As Sakura knelt down to her knees, still staring at him, her now open stitches on her stomach now gave her excruciating pain. She growled in pain as she leaned onto his legs trying her hardest to get up.

His cold piercing eyes looked down at her. She expected him to push her off or something of that sort, but instead, as she thought her last thoughts before fainting, he picked her up bridal style. He laid her back down on the bed and he gazed down at her with piercing eyes.

Gaara's POV:

"Hn…" Gaara slightly lifted her shirt just enough to see the wound on her low abdomen. He got bandages and started to wind her up with it. If one didn't know better, they would say that was actually caring for her.

He put her shirt down and laid her down on the bed. He stood there watching her carefully as if studying her movements, cries of pain, and her beautiful appearance.

Oh…shit… did he just think that?

Who was this girl who he had let touch him. Something he never even let his siblings do. What was this girl? What did she matter to him?

- - - - -

Sakura woke up yet again to the dark messy room that she seemed to be in a lot of her time. Who cares… She had no one to go to at home if she did anyways.

Sakura stood up and examined her stomach. It was bandaged perfectly around her slim waist, covering just enough, not too tight or too loose. Sakura shrugged it off, and just walked down the stairs she had never seen before. She cautiously took a step at a time, watching herself from tripping.

There was Temari in what seemed the kitchen, the boy, and some other boy with purple face paint. Temari caught sight of Sakura and got up quickly from her seat.

" So did you have a fun time with Gaara?" Temari eyes her suspiciously.

" Gaara?" Sakura looked clueless.

" Yea…my brother!" Sakura eyes Gaara. He was in a dark navy blue hoodie and he was putting his hands inside the pocket. He was wearing dark baggy pants dragging down, the back of his pants wearing down. He had black converses on with a glove on one hand without covering the fingers.

Sakura immediately thought that he wasn't her type….but….opposites attract..right?

Gaara was closing his eyes, while leaning against the wall of the kitchen. For some reason. There was always a dark aura whenever Gaara was there.

_But that hoodie does look cute on him…..Wait WHAT?_

**_Aww sweetie you've only met the guy and you're already in love?_**

_Shutup…._

" Well,wellwell, nice to meet such a pretty lady " The boy with the purple face paint grinned mischeviously.

Temari groaned and Sakura had no clue on what was happening. " That's… Kankuro…"

The boy called Kankuro came over to Sakura and put his arm over her shoulder.

Gaara growled slightly under his breath, watching his oh so foolish brother flirting with this girl.

"Uhh..can you please take you arm.."

" Nonsense…!" Kankuro interrupted her before she could finish her sentence. Sakura looked as if she was dying. Gaara made a swift move and grabbed Sakura away from his brother, and dragged her to his room.

-Meanwhile-

" Oooohhhhh… I see. She's someone special to her I guess?" Temari slyly questioned Kankuro. He had a serious look on his face for a slight moment.

" Guess so."

- - - -

" What the-!" Sakura forced her wrist loose as her cell phone rang. " Hello?"

" Sakura!" A cheery Tenten answered on the other line. " We're all going to do Karaoke! Come to the usual place." Sakura could literally feel Tenten's smile widening.

" Ano… I-"

" You're going that's final" A soft click was heard as Tenten hung up. Sakura sighed as she eyes Gaara who was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed.

Sakura smiled an evil grin as she took Gaara by his arm and dragged him out. Gaara made a soft growl as he loosened her grip on him.

" We're going to karaoke whether you like it or not …" Gaara really felt like disagreeing but… he somewhat…wanted to go.

Sakura slightly opened the door and saw Tenten Hinata, Neji and Naruto. They all hugged her and gave looks to Gaara.

Gaara just scoffed as he crossed his arms.

" Oh.. he's Gaara"

They all nodded.

"Soo…….."

"Yea.."

" Uh huh…"

" Sakura you sing!" Tenten screeched out of nowhere.

" What?" Tenten started to drag Sakura to the front. " Matte! Matte!"

Sakura sighed again as she surrendered and chose a song.

(Numb by Linkin Park)

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
**_

Sakura shifted her grip on the mike as silence emerged from everyone else.

_**Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
**_

_**Don't know what you're expecting of me  
**_

_**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
**_

_**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
**_

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
**_

_**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**_

_**Chorus  
**_

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
**_

Soft and quiet tears fell, but no one else saw it except for Gaara.

_**Become so tired so much more aware  
**_

_**I'm becoming this all I want to do  
**_

_**Is be more like me and be less like you**_

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me  
**_

_**Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
**_

_**Cause everything that you thought I would be  
**_

Sakura eventually forgot anyone was there and sang her whole heart out. Her voice was beautiful, but so much sorrow was put into it.

_**Has fallen apart right in front of you  
**_

_**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
**_

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
**_

_**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
**_

_**And every second I waste is more than I can take**_

_**Chorus  
**_

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
**_

Become so tired so much more aware

_**I'm becoming this all I want to do  
**_

_**Is be more like me and be less like you**_

And I know  


_**I may end up failing too  
**_

_**But I know  
**_

_**You were just like me with someone disappointed in you**_

Chorus  


_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
**_

_**Become so tired so much more aware  
**_

_**I'm becoming this all I want to do  
**_

_**Is be more like me and be less like you**_

Chorus  


_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
**_

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
**_

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
**_

**_I'm tired of being what you want me to be…….._**

Gaara just was speechless and he just stared at her. She sang her whole heart out, but her feelings… She was almost.. like him. The word almost is there. He was in too deep, but she was just beginning to fall. To fall deep into the dark hole that swallowed him. He felt pain in his heart as the song was being sung, but it wasn't that she was singing…it was that his whole life was just worded out into a short song…

- - - -

A/N: Ommmmmmggg finalllyyy done with that! Theres gonna be more chapters but I think that's the longest chapter I've ever done in my life 

_Preview:_

" _Why.. Do you bother me," Sakura looked at Gaara as if a knife stung her. _

" _Because.. I want to help the both of us before we fall too…deep…" Sakura closed her eyes as painful memories flooded her._


End file.
